Lily of the Valley
by Little Toki
Summary: When the Shitennou return to Crystal Tokyo after the Black Moon Ami gets pregnant with a child and Zoisite acts cold. She runs when he calls her a slut after finding out her state of being. When she returns three years later with the child what will happen? Told from Ami, Zoisite, and narrator's point of view.


**Chapter 1**

QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

This takes place in Crystal Tokyo after the Black Moon Clan is defeated.

QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA QA

They had returned. After the scuffle with the Black Moon the Shitennou had been returned to being humans instead of rocks. We were glad to see them back. Mina and Lita had no problem adjusting to their return and Rei took a little bit but she adapted. I couldn't get used to it. Zoisite was being so cold and ignoring me most of the time. It hurt. We had had a secret marriage in the past and although he hadn't known it I had been with child. His child. I cried myself to sleep often in the time he started acting that way.

"Mercury, Zoisite I would like reports on the process of rebuilding Crystal Tokyo." Endymion said. We nodded. When we were dismissed he ignored me and went straight to his room and locked himself in. I hurried to my room and cried until I was too tired to do anything except sleep. When I woke up at dawn I hurried to the bathroom and threw up. As I was shaking someone knocked. I hurried to answer the door. Trista stood there. "Hello Trista what's the visit about?" I asked smiling although I was shaking inside. "Let's talk inside. This conversation is important and better not heard by others." Trista said glancing down the hall. I obeyed and motioned for her to have a seat. "You're pregnant Ami." Trista said holding my hand. I was in shock. Seeing my confusion she elaborated. "The reincarnation of the one you had in the Silver Millennium." She said kindly. I smiled. "Z-Zoisite's?" I asked hopefully. She nodded. "Two months. You'll start showing soon." Trista said as she got up. "Thank you Trista!" I exclaimed. She nodded before leaving. I now had something other than duty. For the first time in two months I truly smiled.

I got up and passed Zoisite in the hallway. "There you are. We need to get started on that report." He said curtly. It hurt but not as much as before. I had my baby. I would get through no matter what he said. I smiled. "Ok!" I chirped which was out of character for me. He stared at me for a minute and we silently worked in the library for an hour until we finished. When we delivered it to Serenity and Endymion I was smiling the whole time while Zoisite ignored me. It didn't hurt as much anymore.

"What's wrong Ami?" Endymion asked during dinner. "What makes you think something's wrong?" I asked happily eating everything that was good for the baby and avoiding everything bad. "You're smiling." Mina pointed out. "So?" "Ami, you haven't smiled in months." Lita said rolling her eyes. I shrugged. "Did something good happen?" Serenity asked leaning in and even Chibiusa was listening in. I shrugged again even though I still couldn't stop smiling. "Do tell." Rei said eyes twinkling. "It's nothing." I said even as I couldn't stop smiling. Nephrite snorted. "Spill it already." Jadeite said impatiently. Kunzite smacked the back of his head. "It's…" I trailed off. Everyone except Kunzite and Zoisite leaned forward. "A secret." I finished. Everyone who leaned forward fell back and groaned. "Something's definitely wrong. I haven't seen you so playful since the 142nd lunar rotation in the Silver Millennium. There was a clatter. We all looked up to see Zoisite stomp out of the room. "What's wrong with him?" Mina asked. Everyone shrugged. I giggled. Everyone turned to stare at me. "Ami do you have a fever?" Lita asked. I shook my head and giggled again. "I say in both lives I have never heard you giggle." Serenity said. I just smiled and skipped to my room.

&&&&& ~Zoisite~ &&&&&

Ever since our return I had to ignoring Ami. She had broken our marriage in the past and she thought we would resume our relationship. Then she suddenly becomes happy all over again. It hurt. She didn't need me anymore. The 142nd lunar rotation. The day we married. "What's wrong Zoisite?" Nephrite asked as the guys entered the room. "She doesn't need me anymore." I whispered. "That just might be because of the way you acted." Jadeite said rolling his eyes. Endymion patted me on the back. "They were married." Kunzite said. They got quiet. "Then why's he like this to Ami?" Jadeite asked crossing his arms. "She betrayed me." I whispered. They all turned to look at him. "How did she betray you exactly?" Nephrite asked. "She annulled our marriage after she promised me she wouldn't no matter what." I said closing my eyes. Jadeite was quiet in shock. I stormed into my room.

The next morning I saw Ami skipping while humming a tune. I pushed her into a crystal wall. "What's going on?" I asked. I knew I didn't sound very nice but I didn't care at this point. She looked at me in the eye. "I'm pregnant." She said after some hesitation. My heart sank. So she had found someone else. I was hurt. "Slut." I spat and stalked off.

&&&&& ~ Mercury ~ &&&&&

Tears sprang to my eyes. He called me a slut. I ran to my room but didn't cry. If it had been before I knew about the baby I would have cried my eyes out. Rei knocked on my door. "Ami, the Outers are here." She called through the door. I opened the door calmly and walked with her to the Throne Room.

The Outers engulfed me in a gentle hug. They all saw my mood. "What's wrong Ami?" Michiru asked. I looked down. "Why don't we talk privately?" Hotaru asked. The Outers pulled me into another room.

"What's wrong Ami?" Haruka asked. "H-He called me a slut." I sobbed. Trista pulled me into another hug and the others were just dumbfounded. "I'll go pound him to dust." Haruka said furiously. "Don't. I haven't told the others and I don't intend to." I said wiping my eyes. I lay a hand on my abdomen. "I need to hide. I can't stand this anymore." I added. "We can help you rebuild Mariner Castle." Hotaru offered. I nodded. It was perfect. I would teleport to Mercury at ten and stay there until I was ready to return. When we got everything straightened out we returned to the others.

"What took so long?" Rei demanded. Michiru raised an eyebrow. Rei was immediately quelled. "Ami, you should go and rest." She said. I nodded and left.

That night I left. I took all my stuff with me. They met me on Mercury. They showed me how to use my Mercury Crystal to restore the planet. Pretty soon the castle was rebuilt and there were plants everywhere. After helping me settle me in the Outers left. I looked around the palace. It was exactly as I remembered it. I walked to my room and was surprised to see all the furniture in the palace was still there and in good condition. I sank into my bed and fell asleep peacefully.

&&&&& ~ Zoisite ~ &&&&&

When I went down to breakfast the next morning Ami wasn't there. I thought nothing of it until Lita came to the breakfast hall and announced Ami and all her stuff were gone. My heart sank. I was too harsh. No she slept with someone else and betrayed me. It was justified. Serenity started crying and the others were shocked. I clenched my fist. "We have to find her." Mina said. The guys glanced at me and I ignored them. Serenity wiped her tears away. "We have to respect her decision." She sniffed. "Smart choice Princess. My sister won't be found if she doesn't want to." Michiru said smiling sadly. (Yes I made them sisters) "You know where she is?" Rei asked. Michiru shook her head. "We knew she was leaving." Haruka put in. "Poor Aunty Ami." Hotaru said. "Why did she leave?" Lita asked brow furrowed. The guys glanced at me again. I didn't say anything. "That's not for us to say." Trista said giving me a look. I didn't say anything.

&&&&& ~ Mercury ~ &&&&&

There were many of my favorite flowers, the Lily-of-the-Valley. They were all over the planet and castle. The months flew by in Mariner Castle and the Outers visited everyday. When it came time for me to give birth the Outers assisted me. I named her Lily. Lily, my own Lily-of-the-Valley.

3 Years Later

Lily grew up as a precocious child. She was an angel with her father's emerald eyes and golden hair. She had my nose and pale, unblemished skin. She was always polite and shy and always obedient. The Outers loved her. Other than me they were her only visitors. I grew out her hair just like I did with mine.

"Mommy?" Lily asked. "What is it Lily?" I asked smiling. She smiled brightly. "May I go to the ball at the Crystal Palace tomorrow?" She asked like every year. I had promised that she could soon last year. "If you go with Auntie Chiru, Uncle Ruka, Auntie Rista, and Auntie Taru. Ok?" I asked. She bobbed her golden head and I smiled. I helped her choose a dress. She looked like a real angel in white so I chose her white dress with light green lining. Her matching shoes were flats and she would have Lily-of-the-Valley in her hair. The dress had dripping sleeves and a full skirt. There were straps to hold it up. It was perfect. She really did look like a Lily-of-the-Valley.

The next day I talked to the Outers and they agreed to take her. Before she left I gave her the locket that had a picture of Zoisite and me in it. She promised to take good care of it. I watched her leave.

&&&&& ~ Zoisite ~ &&&&&

It's been three years since I saw Ami. I regret saying those words to her. I regret how I treated her. Trista took me aside and told me Ami was almost hanged because she refused to annul our marriage. I felt so bad. When she returns I would apologize although I don't know if she'll forgive me.

Today's the annual ball at the Crystal Palace in the hopes Ami will return. We haven't given up hope yet. Michiru, Haruka, Trista, and Hotaru brought a guest today. She has golden hair to her shoulder and green eyes. They said her name was Lily. She's just a little girl but there's something familiar about her. She didn't seem to notice me much. She kept hiding behind the Outers.

&&&&& ~ Nobody ~ &&&&&

A very clever youma made its way into the ballroom. It grabbed Lily who was frozen in shock. "Move and the child dies. Go and get me the Queen and I'll let her go." It growled. "Mars Flame -"Mars started. Neptune cut her off. "No!" "Be reasonable! We can't risk Serenity!" Jupiter yelled. "You won't move." Uranus growled. "Auntie Chiru, Uncle Ruka, Auntie Rista, Auntie Taru help me!" Lily screamed scared. Pluto closed her eyes. "What's this?" The youma growled and took the locket off. "Looks nice." It purred. "No! Give it back please. You can have me but please give it back." Lily begged. The youma considered for a moment and handed it back to her and started sucking her energy. "Lily!" Saturn yelled. "Mommy, help me please." Lily said as her vision began to fade.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" The youma disintegrated. Lily began falling. "Venus, CHAIN!" Pluto commanded. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" The chain wrapped around Lily and took her to Venus' arms. They all saw Mercury on the balcony. Her eyes were cold as she looked around. "Ami!" Serenity shouted waving. Mercury didn't answer. Her eyes fell on Lily. She dropped next to Venus. "Lily, are you alright?" She asked softly. "Mommy your locket is safe. Find Daddy for me please." Lily said before fainting. Mercury held out her arms for Lily. Venus wouldn't give her to her. "What right do you have to her? Where were all these years?" Venus asked clutching Lily closer. "What right do I have to my own child? Is that what you're asking?" Mercury asked her eyes colder. Mars gasped. Lily woke again and wiggled out of Venus' arms. "Mommy!" She sobbed running to Ami. "Lily." Ami smiled.

"Where's Daddy?" Lily asked. Ami's smile faded and she closed her eyes. Lily saw the look. "Please Mommy." She begged. Ami straightened. She spotted Zoisite and her eyes were cold all over again. Pluto pushed Zoisite to the piano. "Play." Uranus hissed. He started playing the song. Their song.

(Only a Memory Away)

Tears slid down her cheeks. Ami closed her eyes again. "Lily open the locket and find your Father. I won't keep you from him anymore." Ami said as she held her hand out for the locket. Lily handed it to her. A tear dropped on it and it started glowing.

Lily opened the locket and saw the picture. The locket started playing the song and there in the middle was an old picture. She looked around refusing to show the picture to other people. Her eyes landed on Zoisite. "Daddy!" She exclaimed bounding over.

&&&&& ~ Zoisite ~ &&&&&

Daddy she called me. "You must be mistaken." I told her gently. She looked confused. "Can you show me the picture?" I asked. She showed me the picture. It was that picture. The picture of our wedding. There she was a radiant white and sky blue bride. It was her off-the-shoulder wedding dress that was white with blue dripping sleeves, white sash, blue overskirt, white underskirt, and blue shoes. She had a crown of Lily-of-the-Valley and they were tucked into her bouquet. I was in my formal uniform. I glanced at Ami who steadfastly refused to look at me. The little girl looked peered at me in confusion. "Ami. Can I talk to you privately?" I asked conscious that the whole room was watching. She nodded and motioned for Michiru to watch Lily.

"What is it?" She asked once we were alone in a spare room. "I'm sorry." I started. She looked at me. "I was so harsh because I thought you annulled our marriage." I continued. "How did you reach that conclusion?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "I got a letter stating that you annulled it." I said. She ran to me. I could feel her tears through my uniform. "How could you think I would do that?" She asked my chest in a muffled voice. "I'm sorry. Then when you told me you were pregnant I was just angry. I'm sorry Ami." I whispered holding her close. When she calmed down she forgave me. I didn't deserve it but she did. "How did you get pregnant and who's really the father?" I asked. "You're really the father and Lily's the reincarnation of our child from the Silver Millennium." Ami said giggling. "We didn't have a child in the Silver Millennium." I said with my brow furrowed. "Yes we did. I didn't find out until you left." She said smiling. I looked down at her. She looked at me warily. I scooped her up and held her close as she cried. When she stopped crying she looked up at me. "Zoisite?" She asked. "What is it Nymph?" I asked. She smiled. "I love you." She whispered "I love you too Nymph."

**The End**


End file.
